Aleksei Yuryevich Prince Sitsky (c1560-1644)
}} Aleksei Yuryevich Prince Sitsky was the son of Yuri Vasilyevich (Kosoy) Prince Sitsky (c1530-c1565). He became stolnik in 1597, and boyar in 1615, the governor, the son of Yury Vasilyevich Squint Sitsko. Rose to prominence during the reign of Tsar Mikhail Romanov, becoming one of his ministers. Biography For the first time Andrey mentioned in the ranks in 1597 as a steward, who was in the Great Hall of Facets when receiving the king's ambassador. In 1598, Andrew signed a letter of the election of kings in Boris Godunov. In 1600, Andrew is mentioned as governor in Shatsk. In 1606, Andrew was at the table during the wedding of False Dmitry I and Marina Mniszech. In 1608, Andrew was one of the first defectors to the camp at Tushino False Dmitry II ("Tushino Thief"), becoming one of his advisers. Because of this, in 1610, the district literacy, compiled by Prince Feodor Ivanovich Mstislavsky to send the Siberian city of observance of the oath the prince Wladyslaw, Prince Andrey Sitsko was called "thieves 'adviser'. In 1613, Andrew, as well as other princes Sitsko, supported the election of the king of Mikhail Romanov 1, signing a charter on the election. March 15, 1615 Andrew was granted to the nobles. In this day of the Tsar was present at the table and was awarded for service Toropetskaya coat and a cup. After his coat and bucket was awarded the Prince Fedor Andreevich Yeletsky, but he was unhappy and brow beat the king that he nevmestno go after the prince Sitsko and receive a smaller reward. Mikhail refused Prince Yeletsky, after which he was the sovereign's salary should receive after Prince Sitsko. In 1616 Andrey was first voivod in Toropets and was later appointed governor of Nizhny Novgorod. In the same year he participated in the embassy in Smolensk. Then he had the money to pay Ustiug quarter of 400 rubles. In the years 1617-1619 Andrey was head of the order of the Kazan Palace. In 1618, Andrew was in Moscow during the siege of Prince Wladyslaw. In the same year he was the answer to Kizilbashskim ambassador. In 1621 Andrey was voivod in Vyazma. In the years 1624-1627 led by Andrey Moscow judgment order. In 1625 he participated in the holiday Kizilbashskogo ambassador. That same year, Andrey and his wife were in the "sit" and boyars noblewoman at the first wedding of Tsar Mikhail Fedorovich to Princess Maria Vladimirovna Dolgorukova. In 1626, Andrew attended the second wedding of the king - with Evdokia Lukyanovna Streshnevo. That same year, he referred to as the head of the Local Order. In the years 1628-1630 was Andrey voivod in Kazan. In 1631 Andrey participated in the reception of the Swedish ambassador. In the years 1632-1636 led by Andrey Pushkarsky order. In 1637 Andrey participated in the reception of the Lithuanian envoy. During the 1617-1637 period Andrey often accompanied the king in the campaigns on a pilgrimage, and dined with him in solemn days. In 1635, 1637, 1638 and 1640 respectively had dinner with Andrew Patriarch Joasaph. In 1638 Andrey new head of the Moscow Order of Judgment. This year, he saw in Moscow for the homestead census of people "for the siege of time." In the same year he spend the day and slept at the tomb of Prince Vasily Mikhailovich. In 1638-1641 years in the service of Prince Dmitry Mikhailovich Pozharsky in Pereslavl Ryazan replaced him in Moscow (on the Moscow River to Yauza ) in the case of a policeman earth. The domains of Andrei Yurevich scribes recorded in the discharge letter in 1620 and watch George Michael Redrikova and clerk Neverov. They consisted of an old estate of his father and grandfather in the Yaroslavl district - village Lacko, Pokrovskoe and the Resurrection on the rivers Chernave and Korbakov with villages. In addition to his barony was his uncle, Prince Ivan Vasilyevich Sitsko, lots of the village on the river Pokrovskoye Sit with the villages. In total, the estate of Prince Andrey Yurevich Sitsko included 4 villages, 33 villages, 114 heath, in which two yards votchinnikovyh, 11 human, 54 Peasants, 52 cottar, 8 empty, all the land in 2086 chetey in the field. Andrei Yurevich was parochial account of Theodore L. Buturlin (for women). [ edit ] Marriage and children Wife: Princess Evdokia D. 2 (died December 4, 1634). Children: Theodore (d. before 1627), steward in 1613, the room steward king Michael's [ edit ] Notes ↑ Two Princes Sitsko were married to a representative genus of the Romanovs, because of what were in their surroundings. ↑ Simpson ( History of the Russian nobility of labor - T. 1. - S. 132. ) calls her Princess Pozharskaya and Polovtsov ( Russian Biographical Dictionary - T. 24. - S. 522. ) - followed by Lobanov-Rostovsky ( Lobanov-Rostovsky AB Russian genealogy book - T. 2. - p. 217. ) - Princess Eletskaya [ edit ] References Lobanov-Rostovsky AB Russian genealogy book, in 2 volumes - SPb. : Publication ASSuvorin, 1895. - T. 2. - 481 sec. History of the Russian nobility of labor: In 2 books. / Avt.-status. P. Petrov - M.: Contemporary, Vocabulary, 1991. - T. 1. - 431. - 50,000 copies. - ISBN 5-270-01513-7. Russian Biographical Dictionary : The 25 t / under the supervision of A. A. Polovtsov - SPb., T. 1896-1918 24. - S. 522-524. Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Year of death uncertain Category:Princes Sitsky